Seven Minutes in Heaven
by BlueMoonOnTheRise
Summary: Does she like him? The Doctor and Rose go to a party, and discover how they feel about each other. A fluffy oneshotPairing: 10Rose   nb if you don't like doctorrose shippy fluffy stories then DON'T read it. Simple :D


**This is the first story I've written in a while, but hopefully it'll be up to scratch. Um, basically the Doctor and Rose go to a party and… well read it and tell me what you think. Just a quick fluffy oneshot, hope you like it :D Naomi xxx**

**Seven Minutes in Heaven**

The Doctor glanced sideways at Rose, who was sitting cross legged on the floor next to him, watching the game. The people took it in turns to spin the bottle, and whoever it landed on had to pick a partner, and they would go into the closet in the hall for seven minutes while everyone else talked and laughed. Then, one of the pair would spin the bottle, and so on. There was a part of him that would really like to be with Rose for seven minutes in a dark enclosed space, and another bit that told him it was really bad idea. Every time the bottle came near him, he would flinch away until it had spun away from him. He wasn't sure she liked him in that way, and finding she didn't would be heartbreaking, and possibly ruin their relationship. It was easier to pretend she really liked him, and save the truth for another day. He squeezed his eyes shut as the bottle veered close to him.

_Please, no, not me, not me_

"ROSE!" yelled some girls excitedly, giggling behind their hands. The Doctor opened his eyes. It hadn't landed on Rose, it can't have. He sighed inwardly. Now he was going to find out if she liked him over the dark young man in the corner who had been eyeing her the whole time. He glanced at her furtively. She was smiling. Their eyes met, and he breathed a sigh of relief. She held out her hand amidst all the wolf whistling, followed him into the closet, and closed the door.

They were plunged into darkness. The Doctor was grateful – he didn't want her to see his glowing cheeks. Who had invented this game? It had to be humans. Typical. Oh well.

"Doctor?" she whispered, her warm breath tickling his cheek. She took his hand.

"Yeah."

"You don't mind, do you? I mean," she sounded embarrassed, too "I just…"

"No, no, really," he whispered back, trying to keep his voice steady "Not at all – I…"

"That's ok then," she said.

They stood there in silence for a while, backs leant against the hard wood of the closet, hand in hand.

"Doctor?"

"Yeah?"

"I um… I mean…um…"

"What?" he asked her gently, his hearts thumping faster.

"Just…" she began, her own heart beating furiously against her chest – what if she'd got it all wrong, what if he liked her, but merely as another companion. She swallowed "Just stand still."

He obeyed. She leaned closer to him, breathing in his scent, seeing his eyes grow wider as they swam into focus out of the gloom. Then, slowly, she pressed her mouth to his.

He gasped.

She jumped back.

"I'm sorry," she wailed "Doctor I'm so, so sorry…"

He wasn't listening. Tenderly, he took her in his arms, pressing his lips to hers, drawing her closer. She snuggled into his chest, winding her arms around his neck, kissing him back lovingly. His mouth opened slightly, and she flicked her tongue over his, exploring every inch of his mouth, as he did the same. She clung to him, needing him, loving him. He pulled back for a second, looking into her eyes, his own full of love.

"I've wanted that fro so long…Rose I…I…" he drew her yet closer "I love you…"

Her eyes were alight with happiness, he saw them fill with tears. She was swallowing hard, trying not to cry.

"I love you too," she smiled, kissing him fiercely. Their mouths were locked together again, as they held each other close, unable to get enough of the other, needing closeness and the feel of the other's lips upon their own…

BRRRRRRRIIIING!!!!!

The timer went, and there was an upsurge of noise as people ran to the closet, yelling, shouting. The couple emerged, cheeks slightly pink, and hair rumpled. They did not return to the party. They left by the back door, hands clasped, and walked into the night. As the back door swung slowly shut, the taller of the two dipped his head, kissing Rose swiftly on the mouth.

**Please review, I'd like to know what people think :D**


End file.
